


the time john found out

by pernicious (serialthinker)



Series: the time john and sherlock created a baby [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Humor, Emotional Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serialthinker/pseuds/pernicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because right then and there, as Mrs Hudson literally hovered around him (after a failed attempt of discouraging him from climbing upstairs) and muttered "Oh gosh, John, you weren't supposed to come here -" to herself, he found himself staring at Sherlock, asleep on the old couch with an arm flung over what seems to be a small mound of pregnant belly. </p><p>Pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the time john found out

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, so I decided to write a sequel. 
> 
> A very choppy one. And I suppose I should mention the different writing style that I have adopted in writing this.
> 
> Do enjoy.

_"Deal with the consequences of your actions, Dr. Watson. I'd very much advise you on meeting up with my brother. He tends to get a little.. temperamental nowadays."_

And so, John had met up with Sherlock and found himself on the way to a crime scene five minutes later. Nothing out of the ordinary, apart from this odd twinge in his chest at the sight of Sherlock. Which, if John was brave enough to admit, was not an odd reaction of his. Clearly, nothing odd. Nothing odd at all, which made Mycroft's advice (if you could call it that because it sounded more like a threat, really) an even stranger one. 

And then, a separation from Sherlock that lasted approximately fifty days as he made no attempt of reconciling with Mary despite living in the same apartment. At least he pretended to make an attempt. He still kissed her before leaving the apartment and there were a few odd nights when he allowed her to press herself against him and let.. nature take its course. However, most of their time together was spent in obvious avoidance of one another and after a row when Mary accused him of "taking too long with thinking about this and I love you, John. Doesn't that matter?", John found himself making his way out of the apartment. It had ended like this before but considering the time and his desire to see a certain bright-eyed detective once again, John chose against staying overnight at a motel and made his way to 221B. Surely, Sherlock would not mind.

He supposed that he should have expected to see an unconventional scene unfolding before him in the old apartment but nothing prepared him for this. 

Because right then and there, as Mrs Hudson literally hovered around him (after a failed attempt of discouraging him from climbing upstairs) and muttered "Oh gosh, John, you weren't supposed to come here -" to herself, he found himself staring at Sherlock, asleep on the old couch with an arm flung over what seems to be a small mound of pregnant belly. 

Pregnant. John found himself gripping the door frame, his instincts spurred by the obvious scent of a pregnant, unbonded Omega. He inhaled the scent in. Once. Twice. Ah, there, it was. The spectacularly frightening proof of the parentage of the child, molded into the sweet scent that filled the flat. His. His baby.

The detective began to twitch slightly in his sleep, as though he was aware of someone staring at him before his eyelids fluttered open, revealing a pair of tired eyes. 

"Oh.. Hello, John."

# ~

Sherlock supposed that he should have expected it. 

Mycroft had attempted to meddle with the whole baby problem, which miraculously failed with Sherlock's success in covering up the hints of pregnancy in his scent with an illegally-obtained scent blocker and his usual indifference towards John's sudden appearance in the flat. John had followed him to the case, spent a few days with him on solving it before the doctor had conveniently returned back to his wife. Funnily enough, his older brother stopped meddling after that. Mycroft was certainly smart enough to figure out that the baby still remained a secret to John, but after the long separation away from the Alpha, he began to understand why Mycroft abandoned the whole idea of meddling with his private affairs. Mycroft was teaching him a lesson and a painful one at that.

His body began to crumble emotionally and physically due to the lack of John's presence. Sherlock started to yearn irrationally for John, for the Alpha to know about their child. The precious baby tumbling beneath his skin. Yet, of course, he never responded to the irrational urges. He still went for cases, his coat always buttoned over his stomach and his scent blocked to prevent anyone (god forbid, the Scotland Yard of all people) from knowing of his love-child.

Of course, it was not a secret to his own family, or Mrs Hudson. The sweet, old lady had walked in when he was suffering from morning sickness and that gave it all away. She tsked and sighed when he made her promise not to tell anyone, especially not John but she had agreed, that sweet lady, she had agreed. 

And now, it should not have felt like a crime that Sherlock had decided to feign sleep when he heard the familiar footsteps climbing towards him. It was now or never, he had concluded with himself. He needed John's presence and he certainly could not show up in the near future with a baby that would look remarkably like him and John and claim that it was just a coincidence that he found the baby in a dumpster.. No, certainly not. That was a foolish idea and as dim as John could be at times, it should be painfully obvious who the child belonged to. And after all, any baby of Sherlock's should be shown off like a prize, not hidden and parentage faked in order to keep up his pride. 

So, it should not have felt like a crime to open up his eyes, finding himself staring at a furious glare of a certain doctor.

"Oh... Hello John," He choked out, his voice sounding surprisingly dull before he began to heave himself off the couch. Sending a small smile towards the doctor, he disregarded the fuming look on John's face as he glided over to the kitchen.

"Tea?"

# ~

"..So, let's get this straight," John tried to reign his anger in, leaning forward in the red chair. "You're pregnant - No, you have been pregnant and you have not had the decency -"

"Come on, John. There's no need for a melodramatic speech. Just acknowledge this and.. be done with it," Sherlock frowned, despite the anxiety thrumming in his veins as he gestured towards his belly. 

"Melodramatic? I just came here to find that we - _we_ are having a baby which you have - quoted by you - conveniently forgotten to tell me about!"

"It wasn't important -"

"Not important? How.. exactly is this not important?"

"You have Mary. You already have a baby coming. Having another should not be important, especially not the -"

"Nope. Shut up -"

"- child that was accidentally -"

"- I said, shut up, Sherlock -"

"- conceived on your stag night, ironically enough -"

"- Sherlock, I'm warning you -"

"- which is pretty laughable when you -"

" - Sherlock, I am not kidding -"

"- think about it.."

"Sherlock."

"..Fine. Fine." Pause. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry that, what? That I found out? Were you even planning on telling me?"

" _Well_.."

John slumped back into his seat, scrubbing his hand over his face. He could hear the indifference in Sherlock's voice. Even with impending parenthood, Sherlock Holmes could pull off the act of being unaffected over the situation that he was in. It was bloody infuriating, to say the least. There was a brief moment of silence as John watched the detective. Sherlock seemed oddly uncomfortable being stared at, although he continued to challenge John with his piercing stare, but the doctor fondly noted the Omega fidgeting in his seat and drumming his fingers restlessly against his thighs.

"You do know that this means that I would have to visit more," John interrupted the silence, glancing up at Sherlock as he chose to take a sip out of his mug.

"Yes."

"And that I would want to accompany you on your appointments."

"Of course." 

There was a brief moment of silence before Sherlock cupped his stomach and reached out for John's hand. "C'mere, John. I suppose that I do owe you this, at least. It has been proven - not to mention, emotionally rational - that most Alphas would have the instinct to feel their developing child beneath their mate - I mean, the Omega's skin and considering that he seems to be tumbling around, I don't see a reason to prevent you from doing so."

And so, John had moved out of his seat and walked forward. He supposed that he should feel as indifferent as he was, when he touched the tumbling baby beneath Mary's skin but having his hand on Sherlock's stomach ignited some sort of spark inside of him and within seconds, he felt utterly besotted and protective over the Omega and child. He bent down, his thumb gliding over the curve of Sherlock's stomach before he looked up, pointedly ignoring the glassy eyes of the detective as they shared a small smile.

"I'll be here, you know? I can promise you that."

"Of course, John."

# ~

Nothing happened after that. Everything went back to normal, in Baker Street apart from Sherlock's consistent diet and sleep cycles. Sherlock allowed John to stay and accompany him to the latest case, the baby remaining a secret beneath that huge coat. 

~

"You do know that the coat can't possibly hide it in the upcoming months."

"I know. How _tragic_."

# ~

John left two days later with an agreement to return every few days, to 'supply Sherlock with his scent' as the detective had dismissively asked for. They said nothing about the brief kiss that they shared in the completion of the latest case, much less discuss about the reactions that they would receive from everyone when the Holmes-Watson baby decided to make itself known.

Glancing at a small sonogram picture that Sherlock had gifted him with, John could not help but smile to himself in the middle of the subway train. That was when his phone decided to beep, signalling two new messages.

_Congratulations, Dr. Watson. MH_  
 _And by the way, would you so kindly remove yourself from the subway train and make your way towards the nearest taxi stand? Anthea would be there to collect you. MH_  
 _This is about CAM, Dr. Watson. Certainly, you would recall our previous conversation. MH_

# ~

"I do have enough faith in your acting skills, Dr. Watson."

"That's nice to know, Mycroft."

"I'm serious. Sherlock must not get any indications of this arrangement -"

"Yes. I am aware. Right, so.. Gun. Your parents' house. Mary. Charles Aug - Fuck it, CAM."

"Yes. And you know the plan, if anything goes.. not according to plan. This is purely for Sherlock's own good."

"That I am aware of. Good day, Mycroft."

"Good day, Dr. Watson. And congratulations, once again."

"Ta."

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, the continuation of this series is debatable. This is purely done out of boredom, and forgive me for any odd structuring of sentences or grammatical errors.


End file.
